


长生

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	1. 一

七月七日长生殿，夜半无人私语时。

“殿下，时机到了。”  
时节寒凉，廊前簌簌地落下雪片。端国在南，冬时少有这样纷飞如鹅毛般的大雪。尹昉跪坐在软垫上，就着面前的炭火盆暖手。一旁案几上摆着本诗词集锦，是别人手抄送与他的，刚好停在唐明皇长恨那一页。  
积雪压得树枝又断了几根，落在地上的声音又淹没在雪尘中。上次遇上这样大的雪还是十年前，他亦是在这殿上剥栗子看闲书。只是今时不同往日，这场雪过后，将是新一番天地了。  
殿外又催促了一次，尹昉这才慢腾腾地直起身，宫人捧来大氅，尹昉摆手让他们退下，缓步踱到殿外。  
廊下的雪已扫净，这样的大雪不消片刻便会铺满，许是等着他出来时一遍又一遍清扫的。  
传令的士官已经站定，见了尹昉恭敬道，“七殿下，那位无论如何，都要亲见您一面。”  
迎着风，尹昉却不觉得身上冷，“亲口说的？”  
“亲口说的。”  
风吹得檐铃声清脆，尹昉抿了抿唇，“那便去见他一面。”

端国的初明世子自幼聪慧，教养在宫闱十余年不理政事，只是爱弄些文墨诗词，小时候老太后见他看胡旋舞起劲，打发他跟着胡使习了一身舞。十六岁前人人都当他只是会闲散过完这一生，然后袭了老王爷的爵位，做个不管事的闲王。  
没承想端军在北境困于宛州，朝野上下乱作一团，不知是谁把尚在混沌中的初明世子给撺掇了出来，说是老王爷一生戎马，虎父必定无犬子，他能献上良策。老皇帝也头疼，世子虽从小养在宫里，干脆死马当活马医，对战事一窍不通的局外人说不定看得更通透，下了道圣旨把尹昉关了一天一夜，非要他拿个主意。尹昉在没水没饭的含光殿饿得啃衣服，好歹想了个法子，折子一递上去，两月后，北境大捷，不仅大捷，还反拿了晟国三城。  
老皇帝很高兴，刚好初明世子孝期已满，要封他做亲王。

“你知道他们在背后是怎么议论我的吗？”  
赏赐流水般进了王府，尹昉拿了个玉勺，逗架上从波斯过来的鹦鹉。献宝的人在皇帝耳根子前念叨，说初明世子，哦不，马上就是七小王爷，从小最喜欢弄些花架式，那些闷沉沉的金银珠宝怕是看不上，这对儿鹦鹉给王府送过去，也能做个趣儿。  
皇帝心想是这么个理儿，大手一挥，那就给王府送过去！  
“我哪儿敢在背后随意妄议世子您啊，不敢妄议，也不敢妄听。”  
王彦霖也去逗那鹦鹉。不过这漂洋过海来的小畜生像是俩哑炮，徒有一身鲜亮毛色，眼珠子滴溜溜地转，一声也不吭。  
尹昉白他一眼，“他们说我长袖善舞还真是长袖善舞，在宫里养了这么久，看着不作声不出气，心眼全长在肚子里，为了这一出，指不定在背后筹谋了多少年。”  
王彦霖笑，“你心思藏得深，这话也不算冤了你。”  
尹昉给鹦鹉的食盒里添水，慢吞吞道，“我一个质子，当初为了牵制我爹把我扣在太后跟前当闲人养了这么多年，好不容易他们把我爹熬死，北境的事又想把我丢出来背黑锅。左右都要落人口舌，索性稍微露些锋芒，也好过一辈子被人当工具使。”  
“你辛苦了。”王彦霖说。  
“不妨事，我只觉得在这皇城里闷得慌。”尹昉拉了个软垫盘腿坐下，冬日里他拿炭火盆沿烤栗子，现下正冒着香气。  
“你，明天陪我出去走走，透透气。”  
王彦霖惊了，“我的小祖宗，再过两个月便是你的册封礼，您老要上哪儿溜达去？”  
“北境。”  
尹昉剥了个栗子，那口气像是去个御花园。  
“你不要命了？！”王彦霖四下看看，他俩在屋里闲话，尹昉早就屏退了下人，可隔墙有耳，不得不仔细，“晟国理战的祁王，因为丢了那三城，在牢里饮了毒酒自尽，你这一去，岂不是自投罗网？”  
他又向前，低声说，“晟国的内政，也比不得咱们大端简单。我听闻此前祁王和郢王争储，这祁王一没，储君的位置眼看要到郢王头上。原说是要立贤可那皇帝突然反口立嫡，封了先皇后那不过十岁的幼子为东宫。”  
尹昉抬眼，“还有这回事？”  
王彦霖以为他要放弃这个荒唐的打算，乘胜追击，“所以说，我们还是别去趟这摊浑水了。”  
“既然如此。”尹昉低声一笑，“那就更要去看看了。”  
王彦霖两眼一黑。  
“左不过有将军你在，能有什么大问题。”尹昉拍拍他，“我既不在脸上写‘初明世子’，也不写‘七王爷’这几个字，这要出了事宫里人拍手称快，你也少个负担；没出事也能探查点晟国的情况，知己知彼。无论如何，将军都有好处拿，何乐不为呢？”  
王彦霖急死了，这读过书的人，明明知道他说的不对，可条条道理摆在面前，居然无从反驳。  
尹昉起身出去唤人，“这鹦鹉不错，不会乱叫，我母亲喜静，送去她院里做个伴。”

倒是第二天出行时下了场罕见的大雪。  
王彦霖冻得直哆嗦，连连指责尹昉不体察民心，天寒地冻还要跑去更北边的晟国，俩人非得双双冻成冰雕。  
尹昉优哉游哉剥着栗子，案边放本花间杂词，看得起劲。  
晟国不同于端国风景，尹昉和王彦霖便装出行，一路行到北境，进入晟国地界时，这雪突然停了。  
他们在客栈住下，饮食间听别的客人闲聊，说晟将有大难，先是连丢三城，一代贤王祁王枉死，东宫又落在了稚子身上，这时节又天象有异，恐怕国将不国。  
尹昉吃惊，“这么严重？”  
王彦霖不以为然，“不就没下雪嘛，自古老百姓都喜欢唱衰。晟虽不如从前了，国力尚在。不过眼下那位郢王肯定不服气，太子又这样年幼，必定有一番内斗。”  
尹昉拿了块酥饼，“我听闻晟本朝的先皇后母家十分强势，是当今圣上夺嫡的中坚。这小太子怕也不是那么容易欺负的。”  
王彦霖压低声音，“夺嫡之争凶险，何况之前祁王郢王，已经剪了先皇后那边不少羽翼，我看这小太子，举步维艰。”  
“如此说来。”尹昉手指一伸，弹了弹酒杯，“晟国内部自顾不暇，散沙一盘，如果我们抓住时机，轻轻一推，那岂不是……”  
他做了一个收紧的动作。  
王彦霖瞪大了双眼，“你在盘算什么？这不是你能动的念头！”  
尹昉嗤笑了声，手指一转，拎起铜酒杯摇晃，“你真以为是我自己想来这地方？从世子做到王爷，我什么时候自己给自己做过主？”  
“那这是上面的意思？”  
尹昉不置可否，把铜酒杯斟满，“如果是郢王即位，他能扳倒皇后和祁王，必然是个大麻烦。”  
他又拿了一个空酒杯，“如果是太子，若不是自身资质过人，背后必然有高人相助。也是棘手。”  
尹昉执起酒壶，一点一点往空酒杯倒酒，酒水划出一道弧线，“对于我们来说，最好的机会，就是在他们最乱的时候……添把油……”

端晟两国正儿八经的交界处隔着一片密林，取小道再向北，便是都城丹阳。尹昉这个即将走马上任的小王爷，身负只可意会不可言传的秘密，一路上和王彦霖这个挂牌小将军吃吃喝喝，沿途欣赏北国风光，倒真像是他说的那样，出来游山玩水了。  
“快到丹阳了吧。”  
据客栈老板指路，越过这座山便是皇都。王彦霖指了个方向，“我猜的没错的话，那边应该是他们皇家的围猎场。”  
他眼里尽是神往，“他们这地方啊，狍子野熊貂，多的是我们那儿没有的。”  
尹昉免不得要打趣他，“回头我给陛下递个折子，说是骁骑小将军向往晟国围猎场想的紧，让他给你派个特使过去，允你跟在郢王屁股后面打猎，你看如何？”  
王彦霖一时语塞，还没想好怎么回击，眼前一丛绿植窸窸窣窣，像是有小兽经过。  
“当心有狼！”  
王彦霖连忙护住尹昉。  
灌木丛里探出个警觉的小脑袋。  
“哪里是狼，是个小孩。”  
尹昉适才也被王彦霖吓了一跳，这下看清楚了倒是放平了心态。  
小孩有些怕生，小心翼翼地探了半个身子出来，抿了抿唇，脆生生地问，“你们是什么人？”  
王彦霖刚想出声，被尹昉拦住。  
尹昉试探性走上前，小孩反射性往后缩了缩，乌黑的眼睛一直盯着尹昉。  
“我们是来丹阳逛花灯会的。”  
尹昉蹲下来，温温和和地笑着。  
他本来就长得好看，一双鹿眼仿佛含了秋水。小孩绷紧的小脸渐渐缓和，攥着树枝的手松了松。  
尹昉又温声开口，“你家在哪儿呀？怎么一个人？”  
小孩咬着薄薄的嘴皮，“我迷路了。”  
尹昉看看王彦霖，又看看小孩，“那……哥哥送你回家好不好？”  
“真的吗？”小孩喜出望外，突然又绷紧脸，但身上的戒备完全松了下来，不自觉朝尹昉跟前探了探，“你们真的……可以送我回家吗？”  
尹昉点点头。  
小孩的脸绷不住了，笑得露出两颗奶兮兮的小虎牙，踉跄了几步，直直跌进尹昉怀里。  
“疼……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我脚崴了。”  
小孩扁起嘴，靠在尹昉身上，指了指自己的左脚。  
尹昉把他抱到腿上坐着，小孩穿了双做工考究的鹿皮靴子——但已经磨得不能看，脱下鞋袜，左脚踝乌青裹着血丝，肿得老高。  
“得赶紧进丹阳城给你找个大夫。”  
小孩搂着尹昉脖子，声音带点哭腔，“可我走不动路了……”  
“谁舍得让你走呀。”尹昉笑了，揉揉他的脑袋，“我们两个哥哥，都可以背你。”  
这从小锦衣玉食的小王爷连提水这种粗活都没干过，王彦霖赶紧伸手，“来，哥哥背你。”  
“不要！”小孩抱紧了尹昉，“哥哥你能背我吗，那个哥哥长得好凶。”  
王彦霖的笑容僵在脸上。  
尹昉毫不客气地笑出声，笑够了才答应小孩，“好好，我来背你。”  
“可你得跟哥哥说，你叫什么名字呀？”  
小孩先是看了看表情精彩的王彦霖，眼睛转了转，凑到尹昉耳边小声说，“我叫景瑜。”  
他一动，被刮花的刺绣蜀锦袖口落了下来，露出手腕上的青金石手串，颗颗圆润饱满，蓝得剔透。  
“哥哥你叫什么名字？”  
尹昉小心地背起景瑜，一脚深一脚浅往前走，“我？我单名一个昉字。”

景瑜在尹昉背上睡了过去，尹昉这才有空，跟王彦霖换手。  
他俩十指不沾阳春水，景瑜一路沉睡着，快到丹阳城才发现这孩子脸红的不正常，一摸额头，烫得吓人。  
还好此时离丹阳不远，两人急急忙忙进了城，找了家最好的客栈住着，王彦霖借匹快马去请郎中，尹昉守在床前拿酒给景瑜擦额头。  
好在小孩子身体康健，到晚上烧就退了，就是没什么胃口，只能就着尹昉的手小口小口喝点薄粥。  
尹昉看得心疼，拿帕子给景瑜掖嘴角，“你要是在我手里出了意外，可怎么跟你家里人交待。”  
小景瑜病恹恹的，眼里还有点藏不住的神采奕奕，问他，“已经到丹阳了吗？”  
尹昉点头，景瑜费力地往床边挪了挪，拉着尹昉的手说，“昉哥哥不要担心，我到丹阳城他们就找得到我了。”  
“过几天有花灯会，我好想去看。”  
尹昉板起脸，“不行，你病还没好，脚又崴了。要是出去被冷风一吹，又病倒了怎么办？”  
“我那时候肯定好了！”景瑜急了，“我母……我阿娘以前总说我无论大病小病都好得快，好生养！我穿的暖暖的，也不会被风一吹就病了。”  
他见尹昉脸上还没有松动，扯着尹昉衣袖扭，“昉哥哥，我家里管得严，从来没看过花灯会，你就带我去嘛。”  
他本来年纪就小，咬字有点甜软，长得也很可爱，尹昉狠不下心，只好答应，“那先说好，只能等你病好才准去。”  
“昉哥哥最好了！”景瑜喜滋滋地抱住尹昉，在他怀里蹭，“我皇……房里的兄长都把我当眼中钉，要是他们能有昉哥哥一半好，我就不用这么辛苦了……”  
尹昉轻轻地抚着他的背。

王彦霖觉得尹昉简直在半路捡了个儿子，原本他们出来一切从简，现在又是去最好的布行砸钱插队做衣裳，又是让厨房顿顿备上最新鲜的菜色，尹昉房里的炭火点心就没断过——还不重样，银子流水一般花了出去，还都挂在他老王家的账上。  
就这么好吃好喝地伺候着，到花灯会开市那一天，景瑜果然能下地走了，不仅能走，还活蹦乱跳。  
晟国才吃了败仗，损失惨重，今年的花灯会不比往年热闹。王彦霖对这些本来就提不起兴致，找了家酒馆潇洒去了。尹昉看了一圈也觉得无趣，不如传闻中那般精彩，小景瑜倒是很兴奋，牵着尹昉的手跑来跑去，这儿也看看，那儿也摸摸。  
“昉哥哥！我想要那个灯！”  
尹昉顺着景瑜手指的方向往上看，这孩子眼光向来不差，是个琉璃纸扎的小老虎，做的很是精巧，便让老板取下来。  
“还有那一个！”  
景瑜又一指，是只玉兔。  
尹昉两个都买了下来，景瑜一手提着老虎，一手提着玉兔举到尹昉跟前，“这个送给你。”  
尹昉笑纳了，腹诽道不都是我自己买的吗？  
他逛了许久，肚子有点饿，灯市上有叫卖糖葫芦的小贩，刚好还剩最后一串。  
晟国苦寒，因此山楂结得粒粒浑圆饱满，果肉里塞上核桃草莓红枣麻山药，涂一层芝麻冰糖，做出来的冰糖葫芦是端国比不了的。  
“昉哥哥，景瑜也想吃。”  
景瑜扯扯尹昉袖子。  
尹昉握着来之不易的最后一串糖葫芦，有点不舍，“可是哥哥只有一串，怎么办呀？”  
“那……那……”  
景瑜眼巴巴地望着，那了半天也没那出个所以然。  
“那——”尹昉故意拉长声音，“那你亲哥哥一下，这串糖葫芦就给你好不好？”  
小孩儿眼睛一下子亮了，小虎牙也跟着主人的笑一闪一闪。  
尹昉蹲下来，摇摇手里亮莹莹的糖葫芦。景瑜环住尹昉的脖子，在他脸上重重地亲了一口。


	2. 二

虽然是自小生活长大的地方，对于端国皇都湘泉，尹昉从来只觉得压抑。  
尤其是在这宫城之内。  
红墙之下，尹昉拨动着圆润的青金石手串，深吸了几口气。  
从晟国甫一回来，家宅空荡，叫来仆人问话，说是老太后病重，太妃去宫中侍疾了。  
没等他脚跟站稳，宫里又降了道旨，七王爷赶紧过去回话。  
连碧宫里宫墙重重，尹昉望着被檐顶切割成碎片的天空，怎么也望不到头。

看完花灯会的第二天，接景瑜的人就到了。  
那时候他们正在用饭，尹昉筷子不停地往景瑜碗里夹菜，景瑜捧着碗，“哥哥再夹菜，就要把我喂成小猪崽了。”  
尹昉刚夹了一个小鸡腿放他碗里，听了这话又夹回去，“你不吃我吃。”  
景瑜嘴一扁，“都放我碗里了还要抢回去，是不是以后我吃到嘴里的东西哥哥也要抢。”  
坐一旁看戏的王彦霖快笑喷了。  
店小二适时来敲门，说有贵人找。  
找我？  
尹昉问。

来人是位气质儒雅的中年人，非官既贵。  
他对尹昉一拱手，“我家表侄日前来做客，不想外出游玩时不慎走丢。昨日花灯会上我家护院恰好碰见小公子您带着表侄，特来叨扰。”  
中年人旁边还跟了个小少年，约莫十二三岁，神情紧张得很。  
尹昉跟他说了几句，绕过碧纱橱，蹲下来问景瑜，“外面的人你认识吗？”  
景瑜点点头，“认识，他是我苏伯伯。”  
尹昉给他捋捋头发，“那哥哥就让他接你回家？”  
景瑜咬咬嘴唇，“嗯。”  
尹昉牵着景瑜出来，小少年再也绷不住，从凳子上跳下来，都快哭了，“太……太好了！终于找到你了！”  
“混账，出门在外，也不看好你表弟。” 中年人口气严厉，“还好得这位小公子相助，要是有个什么闪失，你怎么担当得起！”  
景瑜护住小少年，“苏伯伯别怪淮表哥，都是我自己不小心。”他又转向尹昉，眼睛里的光一闪一闪，“哥哥这几日照顾我也照顾得很好。”  
中年人躬身，“公子大恩，实在无以为报。在下备了一些薄礼，还望公子收下。”  
“不必了。”尹昉笑着摆摆手，“吉人自有天相，晚辈不过顺势而为，才救下了表公子。”  
“小公子日后，必成大器。” 中年人颇有意味地看着尹昉，“再次谢过。”

“哥哥不要忘了我！”  
临别时，景瑜又叫住尹昉。  
他跑回来，顺势把片刻不离身的青金石手串推到尹昉手腕上，“以后，多来丹阳看看我，好不好。”  
尹昉摸摸他的头，“快回去吧。”  
猝不及防的，景瑜揽过他的脖子，在脸上飞快地亲了一下。  
“哥哥再见！”  
他笑出两颗小虎牙，钻进了马车。

“这小孩家里，挺富贵的啊。”  
王彦霖靠在窗边，那队浩浩荡荡的人马渐渐远去，不由得感叹。  
“那位是苏侯，可不得有点排场。”  
尹昉浑不在意，窝在软榻上剥榛子。  
“苏侯？”王彦霖吃惊，“定远侯苏侯？”  
“正是。”  
“那那那……”王彦霖为心中的猜测感到恐惧，“那个小孩，岂不是……”  
“哎，你说这运气好还是不好，一来就救下了他们晟国的小太子。”尹昉叹气。  
王彦霖连忙小跑几步到尹昉跟前，低声说，“既然上面派你来这儿打探局势，反正意思也很明显了，我看还不如干脆前几天就把这小太子拿枕头闷死，一了百了。”  
尹昉差点被茶水呛到，“没了太子还有郢王，他一家独大，你以为郢王就好对付了？”  
他抬手给自己续了盏茶，狠狠剜了王彦霖一眼，“景瑜才多大你就动了杀心，你怎么如此残忍连孩子也下得去手。”  
“我……”  
“快去把窗户关了，冷死了。”  
尹昉起身撵他，自己却踱到窗边，最后看了眼消失在长街尽头的车队。

“小王爷？”  
回忆到此，直至黄门出声，尹昉才发觉自己已经行到皇帝所住的昭阳殿前。  
“小王爷此去路途遥远，许久未见过陛下了，想是思念得紧，快请吧。”  
老黄门发须花白，挂着经年累月在御前堆出来的笑，眼睛眯成一条缝。尹昉道过谢，匆匆入殿。  
冬日里昭阳殿温暖如春，尹昉却没由来地觉得冷。  
皇帝着一身常服，倚在榻上看一本书，尹昉偷偷打量了一眼，像是市面上时兴的话本。  
这种东西出现在皇帝手上，还叫他瞧见，着实是件不合常理的事。  
“初明啊……”  
皇帝慢悠悠地开口。  
初明是自己的表字，尹昉连忙俯身行礼，“陛下万安。”  
“封了王之后，你倒是更谨小慎微了。”皇帝一笑，“你父亲与朕都是太后所出，你也是自小在朕跟前长大，眼下无外人，便同从前一样，唤朕皇叔吧。”  
尹昉心里一紧，恭敬道，“那皇叔便恕小侄冒犯了。”

“此次太后急病，几位公主又大都远嫁。太妃是从前养在她身边的姑娘，朕想着传她去太后身边侍疾，平日里姑侄俩也能叙旧解闷，初明别怪朕自作主张，让你与母亲分别啊。”  
老皇帝笑着说。  
尹昉一凛，“小侄不敢。父亲故去后，母亲在王府里也无人相伴，若能跟皇祖母说上些话，尽些孝心，想必母亲也是极为高兴的。”  
皇帝满意地颔首，“初明一向是个懂事的孩子。”  
“那日听几个新科进士闲聊，说起那些市井文人，写的文章也着实有趣，朕便让人找了几本看看。”  
皇帝拿过手边的话本翻了翻，“这本《柳文郎传》，实在是精彩。柳家原有两房兄弟，一文一武，相敬和睦。可这柳二的儿子打小善妒，竟然开始谋划起柳大的家产，闹得整个柳家鸡犬不宁。还好老大的儿子柳文足智多谋，不仅夺回了家产，还将柳二的儿子整治送官，柳家又重回和平。”  
“其实柳二儿子的才智也不输柳文，只是啊，这心思没用到正道上。柳文虽然是最后的赢家，到底也损失了不少啊。”  
皇帝感叹。  
尹昉大惊失色，“臣忠君为国，心中只装着陛下，绝无二心！”  
皇帝并不看他，也不叫他起来，端着茶盏，“初明也到该议亲的年纪了吧。”  
凉意从天灵盖蔓延全身，尹昉如置寒窟，“臣此生，并无纳娶之意。”  
良久，殿内只听得到红罗炭燃烧的声音。  
皇帝饮完手里的茶，又命人换上一盏新茶，这才叫尹昉起身，不清不淡，“委屈你了。”  
“你写的折子朕都看过了，北境的事办得不错。”皇帝随手把话本扔进炭火炉里，转眼被火舌舔舐干净，“你父亲早年在北境的宛州留有一队影卫，专用作刺探军情，后来交还给了朝廷。现在朕把他们交给你，该怎么用，你心里应该清楚。”  
“今日是朕逼你，过两天册封礼，朕在你的封号上，再加上‘长生’两个字吧。”  
“天子尚且万岁，微臣宗室子弟，怎担得起‘长生’！”  
“何为万岁？何为长生？”皇帝神色终于缓和，像是真正的叔父那般，“初明，我的时日不多，要谋大业，只能指望你辅佐昶儿了。”

尹昉出来时，太子尹昶已经在偏殿等候多时了。  
尹昉头疼，会完老狐狸，还得招架小狐狸。他虽然是这位堂兄的伴读，可人心隔肚皮，加上沾染了皇权，他活得如此小心尚且被处处针对，更遑论这位储君，心里的弯弯绕绕只比他多，不比他少。  
“初明啊……”  
尹昶说。  
“太子殿……”尹昉眼瞅着尹昶神色不对，改口道，“皇兄安好。”  
尹昶拉着他坐下，“父皇同你说什么了？瞧你脸色不好。”  
尹昉疲惫，“一些家常小事罢了。”  
“你这家常，还能拉到北境晟国去了？”尹昶笑。  
尹昉知道他心里在想什么，他们父子连心，老皇帝现在盘算的，自然也是将来尹昶要盘算的。  
“皇兄放心，初明定不会有负所托。”  
“你聪慧过人，本宫自然是放心的。”尹昶看到那串蓝莹莹的青金石，笑着拍拍他的手臂，“本宫只是想提醒你，切莫心软。”  
“本宫胸中有志，大端的国土必将延伸到最北的密林。”尹昶说，“你是本宫的手足，不要让本宫和父皇失望。”

又是一年开春时节，尹昉在廊前看新进的牡丹，信鸽飞来，咕咕地停在架上。  
晟国内乱不断，一盘散沙。宛州那批影卫，尹昉接手后，一番筹谋，几年下来，算是将丹阳里里外外都渗透了。  
取下信筒，白笺纸上写了两句，“晟太后薨逝，太子迁宫别居。”  
三年来，尹昉大致摸清了晟的局势，苏侯之子苏淮是太子黄景瑜的伴读，苏侯自然是太子党；除此之外，先皇后故去后，黄景瑜便是由晟太后抚养。如今晟太后已薨，那太子一党明面上只剩了苏侯一派，其余势力尽归郢王，只剩少数中立派摇摆不定。现在被逼到迁宫别居……郢王来势汹汹，这小太子的根基宛若浮萍，实在……  
尹昉略一沉思，吩咐左右，“准备一下，本王要亲去一趟晟国，除了陛下和太子殿下，切莫走漏风声。”

夜里冼默江沉静，黄景瑜在船舱里觉得闷，开了门要往外走。  
苏淮跟在他背后跑，“小殿下，小殿下，您去哪儿啊。”  
“我想一个人出去透透气。”黄景瑜头也不回，“你别跟来了。”  
“噢。”  
苏淮摸摸鼻子停下脚步，转身招了两个侍卫，“你们远远地跟着小殿下。”

黄景瑜蹲在江边，望着墨色的江水发呆。  
太后薨逝，国丧期间严禁饮酒作乐，平日里热闹的江面只剩下皇家船楼还亮着灯。  
偌大一个丹阳城，举目皆亲却无依无靠，现下连最疼自己的人也去了。  
黄景瑜鼻子一酸。  
咚咚咚，咚咚咚  
不知哪儿来的货郎鼓在面前摆脑袋，黄景瑜年纪小，视线一下子被捉住，顺着往上一看——  
“不认得我了？”  
尹昉摇着货郎鼓，笑得好看。  
“昉哥哥！”  
他眼睛还红着，可见到尹昉虎牙都露了出来，“你怎么来了？”  
尹昉陪他坐在江边毛茸茸的草丛中，“我呀，梦到有个小孩子说好想好想昉哥哥，哥哥好久都没来看我了。”手腕一转，小圆珠被丝线牵引着来回拍打鼓面，“小孩子缠得真紧，我就来咯。”  
货郎鼓上画着一点儿也不凶的小老虎，黄景瑜眼睛里藏不住喜欢，嘴上硬说，“这是小孩子才喜欢的，我早就不玩了。”  
“真的？”  
黄景瑜一把抢了过去。  
他摇着货郎鼓，咧着嘴笑了一会儿，声音突然哽咽。  
“小时候，祖母经常拿这个逗我开心……”  
夜里灯光晦暗，尹昉只看到黄景瑜头埋下去缩成一团，单薄的身体不停地颤抖。  
“景瑜，景瑜……”  
他探身向前，轻轻地把黄景瑜揽进怀里。  
他也经历了死别，知道与骨肉至亲分别的痛有多彻骨。黄景瑜先是没了母亲，又没了祖母，亲兄长又步步相逼，可他才十三岁，这皇城杀人从来都不眨眼。  
可眼下搂着他，能暂且给他一点温暖的这个人还在算计他的家国故土。连尹昉自己都觉得可笑。  
“景瑜，别难过，你听我说……”  
终究还是心软，尹昉轻抚着怀里人的背，“不论如何，自己的东西一定守住，别人怎么抢，都不能给，明白吗？”  
他暗自忧心，黄景瑜在皇城里，该看的不该看的明争暗斗都看了，这话应该能听懂。  
胸口衣襟湿了一片，黄景瑜抬起头，眼睛红红的，说话还有点抽，“哥哥……”  
尹昉拿帕子给他擦脸，“都哭成小花猫了。”  
“哥哥以后还会来看我吗？”  
黄景瑜拉住尹昉的手。  
尹昉捏捏他的脸，“你什么时候想哥哥了，哥哥就来看你。”  
“那我天天想哥哥，哥哥是不是天天来看我？”  
“傻孩子。”  
“哥哥，我得回去了。”  
黄景瑜在尹昉手上摸到手串，有点开心。他在自己身上摸了摸，又摘了个东西挂到尹昉脖子上。  
“你怎么老是给我东西？”尹昉哭笑不得。  
“因为我喜欢昉哥哥，哥哥是我一个人的。”  
黄景瑜很认真的说。  
小孩子的玩笑。  
“这是端国湘泉城的梨花酥。”尹昉突然想起了什么，从怀里摸了个小布包，“虽然不新鲜了，我问了老板娘可以放很久，要不要尝尝？”  
黄景瑜眼睛很亮，看着他，“梨花酥也要亲一下才能吃吗？”  
怎么记得这么清楚，尹昉好笑，顺着说，“当然啦。”  
他这才注意到，黄景瑜已经有他肩膀那么高，身姿渐渐挺拔了起来，再也不是当初那个小小软软，只能抱着他腰的小孩子了。  
但是黄景瑜已经凑到他跟前来了，踮起脚，像蝴蝶落入花朵，轻轻吻了他的脸颊。  
“哥哥再见！”  
黄景瑜拿着梨花酥跑了，跑出一小段，回过身来挥挥手，两颗虎牙奶兮兮，恶作剧得逞一般耀武扬威。  
尹昉又好气又好笑，脖子上新添的挂坠拍着胸口被哭湿的地方。  
他拿起来一看，原来是个长命锁。


	3. Chapter 3

苏淮剪了烛芯，放上蚕丝灯罩，轻轻退了出来。  
他屏退其他人，复又看了看四周，这才低声问那两个侍卫：“可看清楚了？”  
其中一个回道：“回小苏侯，夜里昏暗，看得不太真切。约莫是个二十岁上下的年轻男子，嘴唇有点厚。”  
二十岁上下，厚唇……  
在久远的记忆里，苏淮隐约有个模糊的影子。  
另一个说：“小殿下看起来和他很熟，不如小苏侯直接问问小殿下？”  
“他自己心里倒是门儿清，旁人去问未必肯说。”苏淮无奈。  
他来回踱着步子，怎么想，都没那么简单。  
“这事儿还是得禀报我父亲。”  
苏淮脚步一转，向另一个方向走去。  
他想起什么，又对那两个侍卫说：“明日随陛下回朝，小殿下今晚的事，不要让第四个人知道。”

“你是说，那晟国的小太子，被郢王在宫外找了处别苑当太子府，从他原来的露华殿里搬了出去？”  
春日日光清朗，尹昶在寝宫里辟了一处三面透风的宽廊，将书桌挪了过去。  
尹昉与他隔了一张长桌，一边看折子，一边回道：“不错。鹤影递回来的消息是太子迁宫，具体不详。大内里不好埋眼线进去，怕打草惊蛇。我便亲去了丹阳一趟。”  
“闻所未闻。”尹昶手里的朱笔在奏本上画下两个圈，“晟开国以来，这怕是头一遭吧？”  
“郢王借口说露华殿年久失修，太子金尊玉贵，受不得委屈，便以修葺宫殿的名义把太子迁了出来。”  
这崔御史的字写得密密麻麻，尹昉又要答话，又要看字，崔御史写成这样，实在给小王爷添堵。  
“啧，先皇后太后相继去了，这小太子就被郢王拿捏在手中耍。”尹昶换上一本新的批，“本宫要是做太子做的这般窝囊，还不如自寻封地去做个闲王。”  
“那倒不一定。”尹昉狠狠地在崔御史的折子上批了几笔，“晟太子还有苏侯保他。”  
“苏侯倒是个人物。”尹昶批完最后一本，从盘子里拣了几块点心，“此事也不能急于一时，咱们先静观其变。”  
“也对。”  
刚好尹昉也看完小山一般的奏折，将笔搁在笔架上，唤来宫人端水净手。  
尹昶挥手让其他人退下，向前走了几步：“父皇昨晚又咳血了。”  
“什么？”  
尹昉微微惊异。老皇帝近年来身体一向不好，政事也渐渐交到了太子尹昶手上。现在已经病到这个地步了吗？  
“我问过太医，若好好静养，还能有个三五年的光景；若不能……”  
尹昶顿了顿：“可能挨不到冬日了。”  
“皇叔他……”  
“初明。”尹昶按着他的肩，“你我身上的担子，愈发沉了。”

老皇帝终究没能熬得住，在落叶飘满湘泉城的时节里驾崩西去。而后，太子尹昶继位，尹昉为先帝亲封长生王，领遗诏辅政。  
三年后，晟国异动。郢王不知为何犯了圣怒，被贬为郡王禁足王府。晟太子上朝听政。

“苏侯的手腕？”  
临行前，尹昉在连碧宫与尹昶拜别。  
尹昉沉吟道：“不错。不过苏侯的公子，曾是太子伴读，连晟帝也称他一声‘小苏侯’。后生可畏，我猜此事少不了他的助力。”  
“能将一个羽翼丰满的奸王拉到这个地步，这苏家父子，远比朕想象中更厉害。”尹昶感叹，“小太子隐忍这许多年，恐怕也是个麻烦角色。”  
“你此去丹阳，万万小心。”  
“初明明白。”尹昉说，“只是局势动荡，鹤影的人，恐怕有些已经被盯上了。”  
先帝将鹤影拨给尹昉后，这批人都是尹昉和鹤影的前辈亲自训练出来。而郢王此次落马之前竟然没有刺探到一点先兆，不知是黄景瑜和苏侯的局太精妙，还是已经被人设了防。尹昉不得不亲自前往丹阳一趟。  
“无妨。”尹昶摆手，“一切等你归来再做打算。”

然而此次丹阳之行并不顺利，官道边突然冲出一只狐狸，尹昉的马受了惊，前蹄高扬，眼看就要从马背上跌落。  
一双手牢牢地把住了缰绳，狂躁的马匹被迫安定下来。  
棕马打了个响鼻，尹昉还未从慌乱中回过神来，下意识抓住护到身旁的手臂。  
他被稳稳地托下了马。  
“昉哥哥！”  
眼前的少年长身玉立，白衫猎猎，朗日般耀眼。  
黄景瑜。  
“哥哥，你认不出我来了吗？”  
黄景瑜伸出手，在他眼前晃了晃。  
又长高了。  
尹昉意识到自己看他还竟然要微微仰头了。  
怎么我个子没长。  
“哥哥？”黄景瑜揽过他，“你吓傻了？我是景瑜。”  
“景瑜长大了，越来越俊了。”  
尹昉反应过来，顺口逗逗他，还摸了摸他的头发。  
黄景瑜耳朵红了。  
笑起来的虎牙更惹眼了。  
不过尹昉说的也是实话，不仅是身形，连眉眼也长了开来，五官虽还有少年人的稚气，但已渐渐凌厉起来。  
“哥哥来丹阳做什么？我带你去玩。”  
黄景瑜自然地牵过尹昉的手，摸到了青金石的手串。他暗自高兴，偏头看尹昉的脖子。绣着淡竹纹的衣领覆盖着修长的脖颈，露出一点挟裹了经年磨损痕迹的红绳。  
都是我的，都好好的戴着。  
黄景瑜心里雀跃。  
他乐颠颠地把手指扣进尹昉的指缝，尹昉没拒绝。  
近在咫尺的呼吸弄得尹昉有些痒。  
可能是受了惊吓还未平复，心还没定下来。  
“那你带我走。”  
尹昉扣紧了他的手。  
他没注意到，自己的耳朵也悄悄地红了。

许是积年冗乱的内政终于回复清明，丹阳城人声鼎沸，是尹昉未曾得见过的繁华。  
他看向身边的人，黄景瑜的脸上，是小时候没有过的意气风发，肆意又张扬。  
他本就该是这世上最耀眼的少年。  
尹昉想。

他们携手穿过闹市，叫卖声、交谈声、市集的喧嚣声不绝于耳。来往的人群熙熙攘攘，可尹昉突然觉得，自己的眼里，不知什么时候，只装得下黄景瑜一个人。  
他想起小时候跟着胡使学跳胡旋，赤裸的脚踝缠着金铃，踩在百花盛放的波斯绒毯上，一圈一圈荡开涟漪。  
有一百只蝴蝶踩着金铃，在胸腔里跳胡旋。  
咚咚咚，咚咚咚  
小贩摇着货郎鼓，高声叫卖：“糖葫芦！新鲜的糖葫芦串——”  
黄景瑜说：“我要那串最大的。”  
山楂又大又红，刷着透亮的冰糖，肚子鼓鼓，塞满了芝麻核桃。  
小贩走远了，尹昉问：“怎么不多买一串？”  
“哥哥也想吃？”黄景瑜勾起一个狡黠的笑，仗着稍微高一点的身高优势把糖葫芦举高，“那你亲我一下。”  
噢哟，合着是来报复自己了。尹昉甩手走开：“你自己吃吧。”  
黄景瑜蒙了：“你真不要啊？”  
尹昉在前面走着，背对他摆摆手。  
“你不吃我吃。”  
到底年纪还是小了点，沉不住气，尹昉不上套，黄景瑜气鼓鼓，咬掉最上面的那颗山楂。  
怀里突然撞进一个淡绿色的身影，有个软软的东西扫过唇齿，卷走了咬在齿列间的红山楂。  
尹昉：呸呸呸，酸死了，一点儿也不甜。  
拍拍手，转身就走。  
黄景瑜脸红到脖子，反应过来，顾不上许多，小跑几步拉住尹昉，吻下去。  
不带情色，是年少积年累月的心动，初开情窦的青涩，小心翼翼，满心欢喜，抵死温柔。  
两个人的嘴唇都湿漉漉的。黄景瑜握着尹昉的两肩，虎牙收不住：  
“明明很甜。”

城郊的别苑落在一片静谧的竹林中，尹昉没想到黄景瑜会把自己带到这里来。  
“什么都没有。”黄景瑜说，“昉哥哥在这里，不会找到你想要的。”  
尹昉心中波动，抬头对上黄景瑜的眼，笑得一派天真无邪，一如他印象中的模样。  
黄景瑜初尝到甜头，拉着尹昉又亲了好几次。  
再这样下去可能会被亲肿，尹昉及时制止：“景瑜，我累了，我们去洗个澡安置了吧。”  
“我这就让他们去备热水。” 黄景瑜答应下来，“哥哥今晚和我一起睡，哪儿也不能去。”  
“景瑜。”尹昉握住他的手，来来回回摩挲，像是安抚，“在你面前，我只是你的昉哥哥，信我，好吗？”  
黄景瑜脸上闪过一丝复杂的神色，旋即恢复如常：“那你再亲亲我？”  
尹昉没法，他满胸的城府，对着黄景瑜只剩一捧温柔，只得稍稍踮脚，亲上去。  
唇齿黏在一起就再也分不开，尹昉微喘着气，捏捏黄景瑜后颈捏开他：“快去吧。”

回程的路上，尹昉的马又叫人扯住了。  
尹昉心里先骂王彦霖给他挑的什么破马，一扯一个准；又骂丹阳的人和畜生，为何老跟他的马过不去。  
不远处的车辇上施施然走下一位青衣公子，对尹昉一躬身：“七殿下安好，多年不见，殿下容颜未改，看上去反倒和我们一般大了。”  
麻烦来了。尹昉坐直，回礼道：“小苏侯安，不知这般机费周折找到在下，所谓何事？”  
苏淮笑了笑：“七殿下哪里的话，丹阳人好客，不如吃盏茶再走？”  
他做了个“请”的手势。  
骑虎难下。尹昉翻身下马，神情已经冷了下来：“那便恭敬不如从命。”

“七殿下请看。”  
苏淮开门见山，摊开一卷白绢，素色的帛面上，只写了两个人的名字。  
尹昉心中一凛。他担心的事，果然发生了。  
苏淮吹开茶盏上的一缕白烟：“在下擅自揣测，这两人七殿下且都认识。”不等尹昉回答，继续道，“七殿下果真如传言般所说，长袖善舞。您的人埋得如此之深，我在内阁揪出一个，小殿下在禁军找到一个。也不知我晟国满朝文武，黎明百姓，还有多少我们不知道的。”  
“小苏侯青出于蓝胜于蓝。”尹昉不动声色卷起白绢，鹤影皆是死士，这两个名字的主人在身份暴露的那一刻，恐怕已经变成死人了。“能找到他们，费了不少功夫吧。”  
“那是自然。”苏淮颔首，“比不上一计反拿我晟国三城，除去祁王；坐观虎斗，等到郢王被贬，现下又捏着小殿下把柄的长生王您呐。”  
尹昉脸色一沉：“我与景瑜，只关乎个人，无关其他。”  
“小殿下信你，可我不信。”苏淮道，“您是以什么身份说这句话，是尹昉还是长生王？”  
“小苏侯，本王六年前同你现在一般大，尚能在千里之外将自己的势力钉进你晟国。你天资聪颖，可也别高看了自己。”  
“我现在有本事找出这两个人，自然也有本事找出你藏起来的其他人！小殿下也不是能任你肆意拿捏的！”  
苏淮少年心气上来，胸口剧烈起伏。  
“是吗？”尹昉起身离去，“那本王便拭目以待。”

苏淮说的并无道理，他和黄景瑜找出的这两人，虽不是核心，可也堵死了两个窥探晟国的窗户孔。  
牵一发动全身，尹昉看着端晟两国地图，愁。  
鹤影这步棋眼看要走死，还能有其他法子吗？  
六年前他被关进含光殿，拿下晟国三城，靠的是离间当时掌兵的祁王和掌政的郢王。第一次同王彦霖去丹阳，探清了晟国内乱才敢与先帝和尹昶定下北伐的大计。早年里郢王和太子两党夺嫡，尹昉这才有机会将鹤影渗透进去。眼下郢王倒了，太子安稳，晟国一片春和景明，这不是尹昶想要看到的结果。  
晟国乱，如累卵，一击必倒；晟国和，如磐石，固若金汤。  
尹昉又想骂人了，这次骂先帝和当今圣上尹昶，小时候把他扣下牵制他父亲，而后扣下他母亲牵制他，逼得他走到如今这一步，走也得走，不走也得走。  
尹昉思来想去，把王彦霖叫了过来。  
“宛州以北的谟州，是不是流窜着一拨草寇？”  
“是有一拨晟国那边的草寇烧烧抢抢的，平日里边防瞧见便驱赶了，不成气候。”王彦霖回道，“怎么了？”  
“好好好，太好了！”尹昉喜不自胜，“我明日去见陛下，你准备准备，有大事要办。”  
“啊？”  
“行了行了，你快回去歇着吧。”  
尹昉送走王彦霖，急急回屋，摊开纸笔，开始写折子。  
晚风微微吹得烛光跳动，尹昉抬头一看，窗外高悬一轮朗月，月色美满。  
他又想起黄景瑜，想起少年终于得见的神采飞扬，饱蘸浓墨的笔尖悬在纸上，无论如何也落不下去。  
笔尖落下一滴墨，洇在纸上洇成一个扎眼的点。  
作为尹昉，我能一心一意待你；作为端国的长生王，心里只装得下江山社稷。  
景瑜，对不住。  
尹昉沉下手腕，笔尖在墨点上一拐，落下第一个字。


	4. Chapter 4

九九重阳，御花房新得了几样秋菊，家宴散了后便往长生王府送了几盆。  
难得的是，尹昶竟然也便服过来。  
“晟国那边的人快被你烦死了吧？”  
尹昉正修剪着院里花花草草的枝叶：“我不拿北境的边防分散他们的注意，鹤影的钉子怕是要被一颗一颗起了出来。”  
“你把王彦霖都赶去了北境，说是驱赶草寇。这时不时打打闹闹，晟那边既弄不清你葫芦里卖的什么药，还不得不防。”  
“他们内乱将将结束，百废待兴。北境的事这两年里，一来耗了他们不少国力，二来也探清了军情，刚好为咱们后面做准备。”尹昉说。  
“怪不得小时候太傅一直夸你聪明。” 尹昶拍拍手，“一切都在你的计划之内。”  
“皇兄过誉了，有时候，人算不如天算，陛下到时候莫怪初明。”  
尹昉放下花剪，恭恭敬敬行了个礼。  
尹昶走下几步，扶起他：“从小到大，朕可曾怪过什么。”说着，视线微妙地扫过尹昉的胸口：“朕只担心你一件事，切莫心软。”  
白玉琢的长命锁，隐在层层叠叠的衣衫之下，熨帖着心口那片脆弱的皮肤。  
尹昉垂下眼：“初明自封了这个王爷，就已经将毕生押在陛下的大业上了。”  
尹昶按了按他的肩，像是宽慰，话锋一转：“我看晟那边似有求和之意，前阵子朕的生辰，竟然派了使节贺礼前来。”  
“这面子上的事，还是得做足。”尹昶道，“冬月三十晟太子年满十八，你便辛苦辛苦，随使团跑一趟丹阳吧。”  
云团随风流动，氤氲着太阳明明灭灭。尹昉默然抬手：“臣，谨遵圣命。”  
“好了，你快起来吧，自己家里不必拘礼。”尹昶随和道，“听说你把城南元锦楼的老板娘请来专门学做梨花酥，拿过来给朕尝尝。”  
“老板娘的梨花酥还有，臣弟学艺不精，就不在皇兄面前献丑了。”  
尹昉恭顺地笑了笑。  
尹昶看着他，话里带一丝玩味：“初明啊，你这心思，藏得愈发深了。”

端国这边还没什么动作，晟国那边一接到端国的礼单，朝野上下沸腾了起来。  
仅仅是太子寒日生辰，竟派了宗室王族随访，还不是普通宗室，是声名远扬的辅政亲王长生王。  
满朝上下，没人知道千里之外的端皇怀的什么心思。晟弱端强，边防战事缠绵不断，他们本有求和之意，已经先示弱。而今这份回礼却如此古怪，不会有人蠢到认为长生王此次到访是件好事，若是拒绝，晟还没底气与端直接硬来；可若是同意，这不正好开门迎虎……  
文武大臣争了一个多月没议出个结果，后来想，总归这是太子的生辰贺礼，索性让太子来决断。没承想露华殿那边没出半日，传来消息，太子允了。  
苏淮冷哼一声：“小殿下还挺高兴。”  
黄景瑜不以为意：“他要来看我，我当然高兴。”  
“你什么身份他什么身份。”苏淮白眼都要翻上天了，“鬼知道他肚子里打的什么算盘。”  
“你懂什么。”黄景瑜撇撇嘴，“我们说好了的。”  
苏淮气竭：“他的话也能全信？小殿下，你切莫因为一时冲动失了大局！”  
“那我应当如何？”黄景瑜反问，“你又不是没领教过他的厉害。我今日若是拒了，边境说不定明日就开战，我们拿什么去打？有什么事，不如直接会会来的干脆。”  
横竖怎么走都是死路。阳谋阴谋，终究还是要见了面才见分晓。

与过于隆重的端国使团一般令人奇怪的是，晟太子这次诞辰一应礼节，居然是在他从前的别苑来办，为此还专门修葺了一番。  
当冬月三十日这天终于来临，端国使团的车轮碾上丹阳纷飞的尘土，姗姗而至。  
更令人惊奇的是，来访使臣中，并没有长生王。说是一路车马劳顿，身体不适，先在驿馆歇下了，并婉拒了晟国的一切探望。  
一时间朝野上下惴惴不安，长生王又在盘算着什么。

 

太子别苑来贺的人几乎都发现，贺宴的主人似乎有些不快。  
黄景瑜端坐在正殿上，红袍滚着金边，绣着四爪蟠龙。他眉头微蹙，一言不发地看着歌舞，偶尔饮些果酒。  
歌姬舞伎散去，宴饮也接近尾声。忽然从殿外步入五名舞女，胡人打扮，风姿绰约，足上的金铃一步一摇，催动人心。  
主舞立于中间，金丝缠裹的面罩遮住了上半张脸，露出的红唇似火。  
端使节起身站定：“小殿下，这便是我端国的最后一项贺礼。五位胡女，乃我端国最善胡旋之人，舞姿名动天下。”  
雅乐声起，金铃摇晃，舞女繁复的衣裙花朵般旋转着在红线毯上盛开。

弦鼓一声双袖举，回雪飘飖转蓬舞  
左旋右转不知疲，千匝万周无已时  
人间物类无可比，奔车轮缓旋风迟

曲终。  
五名舞伎正要退下，黄景瑜身边的黄门端着一杯酒，一只空碟，径直走向主舞。  
“太子重赏。”  
一时间，宴席上人人神色复杂。  
晟不成文的规矩，皇子贵胄，若在宴饮时看上哪个歌舞姬妾，便赐酒一杯。饮了，便是愿意；若倒在一旁的空碟，便是推拒。  
不过一般是在歌舞散去后，由贴身的内侍私下送去。公然相邀，是为轻浮。  
端国送来的舞女，小殿下竟色令智昏到如此程度。  
领舞遮着面，看不清表情，略略一福身，执起酒杯，一饮而尽。  
举座哗然。  
苏淮脸色难看，左右围上来，抬手制止：“不必查，我知道是谁了。”  
黄景瑜饮完最后一杯酒，头也不回，起身离席。  
黄门带着领舞退出正殿。

内院的廊前挑着一对对红灯笼，在回廊里散下暖光。  
黄景瑜大步走在前面，内侍跟在领舞身后，亦步亦趋。  
无人言语，金铃声混着竹林的沙沙声，一点一点，撞碎某些深藏于心的秘密。  
丹阳冬夜寒冷，黄景瑜解下大氅，披在主舞衣衫单薄的身上。  
他转过身去，继续往前走。  
黄门和一应宫人，悄悄退下，只留下主舞  
快到寝殿，黄景瑜抬手，推开门，走了进去。  
内侍躬身退去。  
主舞跟着他进来，门在背后阖上。  
黄景瑜静立半晌，转过身，又无奈又好笑：“哥哥，扮女人好玩吗？”  
烛火摇曳不定，光影在主舞身上流转。黄景瑜伸出手，揽着那人修长的脖颈，微微低头，咬住那双饱满得红艳欲滴的唇。  
或是厮磨或是舔舐，这是一个缠绵到极致的吻。  
他微喘着气，轻轻放开眼前的人，唇上的胭脂有的被他吃进嘴里有的在亲吻间晕散开，一抹抹妖异的红。  
手指绕到脑后，解开抽带。金丝缠绕的面罩掉落在地，磕出几声清脆的响声。  
近乡情怯，他突然不敢看，面罩滑落的瞬间抬手覆上面前人的眼，另一只手把他按进怀里，下意识贴下脸，与怀里的人紧紧相依：“你也想我了，对不对？”  
比起两年前，他又长高了一点，尹昉环住他，抚着他的背，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“你喝了我的酒，你知道会发生什么，你愿意的，对吗。”  
不是询问，是笃定。小太子想要的东西，一定会拿到，也一定会守住。  
“哥哥，我想要。”  
他揽着尹昉的肩，低头又吻了一下：“给我，好不好？”  
他又像是尹昉记忆中里的小孩子了，管尹昉要东西，亲一下就会如愿所偿。

寝殿早就烧好了炭火，暖如春日。  
尹昉被压进重重的被褥之中。  
因为胡服的缘故，腰上一圈光露着，黄景瑜一边吻他，一边来回摩挲，如愿地感受到掌心下的皮肤发烫颤抖。  
尹昉把自己从绵密的亲吻中撕扯开，捏住身上人的下巴：“你会不会？”  
黄景瑜脸红到脖子：“我怎么不会？我当然会了！”  
尹昉环住他，摁下来，亲。  
黄景瑜心跳如鼓，他从未见过尹昉这个样子，往日里他总穿青绿色的衣衫，一身的冷冷清清，像是水墨画里的神仙，也是当时年纪小，才敢没脸没皮地往上蹭。  
舞服薄如蝉翼，包裹起来的身躯若隐若现，背后系着抽绳，轻轻一扯，便露出光洁的皮肤。  
尹昉眼里像是盛着一泓秋水，嘴唇湿红。他一俯身，便含住他吻着他，将两个人的呼吸和心跳都交缠在一起，又欲又纯。  
黄景瑜被吻得情迷意乱，尹昉安抚地摸了摸他的背，手指绕到前面，一粒一粒解开衣襟的盘扣。  
赤色的外袍立刻倾泻下来，中衣微敞，尹昉的手顺着滑进去，少年的身体青涩，几乎在手探进来的瞬间僵住了。黄景瑜年纪尚轻，但练得还不错，尹昉感受着手上的触感，沿着肌理，不紧不慢地一路往下揉捏。  
黄景瑜在触及到重点部位之前按住了他，红着脸：“我……我自己来。”  
尹昉歪在软枕上冲他笑了笑，笑得黄景瑜小鹿乱撞。勾着腰带坐起来，把黄景瑜往怀里一扯，直直吻在唇上：“害羞了？”  
不等他回答，又吻下去。  
黄景瑜自己的嘴唇也很好亲，薄薄的轮廓像是利刃削出来的，含在嘴里软得像要化掉。尹昉撬开他的唇齿，来来回回剐蹭着两颗虎牙。  
他的清冷是真的，情欲也是真的。  
黄景瑜被撩拨得受不了，猛地把他按进枕被里。  
尹昉一脚踹在他肩膀上：“急什么，小孩儿。”  
金铃声清脆，在眼下这样的情景尽是暧昧的味道。黄景瑜偏头咬开足铃的锁扣，俯下身，虎牙露出来：“急着上你啊。”  
小兽扑倒猎物，繁杂的裙摆被近乎粗暴地扯开，黄景瑜舔舔自己的虎牙，他知道尹昉喜欢，低头解自己的腰带，手忙脚乱，这个时候又露了怯，一个简单的花结怎么也解不开。  
尹昉被他压着，手慢慢从大腿摸上去，黄景瑜动作又是一僵，尹昉躬起身探过去，像刚才他咬掉自己的足铃一般咬开腰带，一层一层褪下衣物。  
再好的定力也经不住这样挑逗，黄景瑜只觉得气血上涌，尹昉闷笑着再次被摁到，锦被层叠，双腿缠上黄景瑜紧窄的腰身，于是帷帐上的两重影子便纠缠起来。

两人急促的呼吸交错在一起。黄景瑜开始时还不太熟练，尹昉稍微带了带，节奏对了后不再犟着乱挺，两个人都开始食髓知味起来。  
情潮连绵不断，身体被填得满满当当，尹昉甜腻地呻吟，黄景瑜受不了，热潮一股一股往下腹涌，捂住尹昉的嘴：“你……你别叫了……”  
尹昉无辜地眨眨眼，偏过头咬他潮红的耳朵：“你叫给我听？”  
黄景瑜面红耳赤，没办法回击，只好吻住他，舌头抵进去，越吻越深。  
做到感觉上来的时候黄景瑜身上侵略性很强，控制不住强硬地进出。渐渐地尹昉有些受不住他这般折腾，拍着他的背：“慢点。”  
黄景瑜猛地顶到深处，尹昉下意识抚上自己的小腹，他近来清瘦了许多，黄景瑜这一下进的深，微微鼓起了一个弧度。他能清晰地感觉到插进身体里东西的形状，抵在了哪个地方，滚烫的温度让他的冷静再难自持。  
黄景瑜俯下身抱着他亲吻，有了第一次后他就特别喜欢抱着他亲，在这种时刻愈演愈烈。尹昉揉着他的头，感受到那些吻偏离位置，耳垂也被含住：“哥，里面动的好厉害，我忍不住……”  
尹昉不由自主地收紧身体，黄景瑜闷哼一声，歪头咬在尹昉线条优美的颈线上，虎牙戳着碾磨。  
下面浅浅地抽送着。尹昉费力平稳自己的气息，捏捏黄景瑜的后颈：“别留印子，明天还要去见你父皇。”  
颈上一阵刺痛，尹昉“嘶”了声，不满地把黄景瑜捏起来，瞪他。小兔崽子舔着牙，坏心眼地笑着。  
“怎么了哥？”他一下一下往里撞，越来越狠，“现在是不是特别后悔当初没拿枕头闷死我？”  
尹昉被他顶得一口气憋在胸口没上来，咬牙切齿：“我现在就应该夹死你！”  
黄景瑜笑着把他拉起来，揉捏着臀肉往深处挤。  
太深了，这小子吃什么长那么大。  
尹昉撑在他肩膀上，咬着牙瞪他。  
黄景瑜又吻了他，手抄着胯骨把他拉下来。  
这个姿势进得比之前还深，尹昉搂着他脖子，里面湿热着抽搐。他忍不住进出得更加激烈，尹昉膝盖紧紧地夹着他的腰身，喘息声愈发浓重。  
最后黄景瑜咬着尹昉的耳朵，声音像是小时候撒娇要糖葫芦：“哥，就在你里面，可以吗？”  
尹昉埋在他颈窝里点点头，撑起身，用尽最后一丝力气把他脸掰过来，狠狠吻住。

晨曦的光照进床帏，尹昉睁开眼，眼前是黄景瑜平静柔和的睡颜。他本来年纪也不大，睡着的时候更像是小时候的样子。尹昉想起他十岁的时候，在围猎场被郢王设计走丢，跌跌撞撞不知走了多久的路，这才遇到自己。那时候他睡觉总是不大安稳，小脸皱成一团，不知梦见了什么。  
他看着这样安稳睡着的黄景瑜看了好一会，直到面前的人睫毛颤了颤，赶紧闭上眼。  
他感觉到黄景瑜轻轻地往这边挪了挪，温暖的呼吸撩得人心痒。  
尹昉伸手捂住黄景瑜的眼睛：“看什么看，昨晚折腾了大半夜，再睡一会。”说着又把他往怀里摁。  
黄景瑜闷在他胸口笑出声：“你早醒了啊？不是要去见我父皇吗？”  
尹昉胡乱在他脑袋上摸几下：“我再陪你睡会，午后去也不迟。”  
黄景瑜笑收不住，拱上来亲了他一下，乖乖地闭上眼睛。

太子热情，尹昉面见晟帝归来，脚未踏出宫门，一顶软轿便抬了过来，黄门甩着拂尘，拖着嗓子说小殿下亲自安排王爷这几日在别苑下榻。  
尹昉在寝殿里挑挑拣拣，抽出一本诗词集锦来看。  
背后传来门开的声音，有人从后面把下巴放进颈窝，亲昵地蹭着：“在看什么？”  
尹昉卷过书封：“这本集子倒是不错，只是录得太杂，有点参差不齐。”  
黄景瑜笑笑：“那你择几篇觉得好的，我抄了送与你。”  
尹昉此时倒也无心挂念书的事，话锋一转：“小殿下这是准备软禁在下了？”  
“我哪儿敢啊？”黄景瑜笑出声，“难道你还没本事走出我这个别苑不成？”  
他偏过头，瞥见尹昉淡青色衣领间一点红色，咬住，扯出一根老旧的红绳，尽头垂着羊脂玉雕的长命锁，包浆莹润，一看便是经年佩戴所得。  
啧。  
尹昉合上书，不轻不重拍了一下后面的人：“老实点。”  
这句话一点用都没有，小孩过了昨晚胆子已经大了起来，这么一会衣带已经被解开了。尹昉听着自己逐渐难耐的呼吸，偏过头和黄景瑜吻在一处。  
黄景瑜的手探进去，摸到那个濡湿的地方，浅浅地戳刺着。  
开拓了一会，伏上来，吻着尹昉的颈侧，问：“好了吗。”  
尹昉低低地喘着，“嗯”了声。  
黄景瑜从背后压过来，把自己送进去。  
一插就进了底，内里湿湿软软地裹上来，动情地吮吸。  
他又往前顶了一下，尹昉腰软下去，黄景瑜凑到他耳边轻声说：“好紧。”  
尹昉面上一热，反问道：“你不喜欢？”  
黄景瑜没想到居然没能臊到他，自己反而又被反杀。脸一红，干脆压着尹昉抽动起来。  
感觉累积起来很快，情潮蔓延至四肢百骸。这样做了一阵子，节奏越来越快，尹昉撑得辛苦，断断续续地喊：“景瑜，景瑜……从正面来，我想看着你……”  
黄景瑜舔舔嘴唇，这个姿势进得很深，占有感极强，他有些舍不得，掐着腰又顶了几十下，才把尹昉翻过来。  
尹昉对他伸出手，他俯下身，让尹昉抱。尹昉捧着他的脸，吻住他，唇舌勾缠，额前的碎发被汗水浸湿，沾在两个人的脸上，冬日明明干燥得要命，现在却到处都是湿意。  
情事不长不短，释放完后抱在一起温存。尹昉怕黄景瑜着凉，替他拢上衣服，随手捞过不知谁的寝衣披上，赤脚从桌上提了个食盒过来。  
“我找元锦楼的老板娘学做了梨花酥，还有其他几样点心。借你宝地做了几道。”尹昉把里面的酥饼糕点一样一样端出来，“尝尝？”  
黄景瑜爬起来，就着尹昉的手吃完一块梨花酥，眼睛一下亮了，嘴角还有碎屑，像偷食的小老虎。  
“好吃。”他指了指，“我还要那一块。”  
尹昉笑着又喂了他一块，小时候他就觉得黄景瑜吃东西的样子很可爱，有种特别想让人喂他的欲望，长大了也一点没变。  
两个人分着把点心吃完，黄景瑜拉着尹昉手，虎牙浅浅地咬着食指。  
尹昉挠挠他下巴：“喂不饱的馋猫。”  
“这么点儿哪儿能饱啊？”  
黄景瑜笑嘻嘻地扑倒他。  
他们都明白，这样能彼此亲密相依的日子是从老天爷手里赊来的，能贪欢片刻，是片刻。


	5. Chapter 5

丹阳城东一处府邸赫赫，高檐阔瓦，却大门紧闭，门可罗雀，只余两个护卫如同石狮一般漠然守在门前。凛冬时节，从院墙内探出的枝叶已被寒风欺成枯木，恰如这曾经显赫一时的府邸，早无昔日风光。  
正厅已经许久未来过新人。寒风凛冽，乌门推开一角，投进一行惨白的光。  
“王爷可真是胆大，光天化日之下也敢踏进我这废王府，不怕事情传扬出去吗？”  
尹昉伫立在门口，煨着手炉，淡然一笑：“那便要看郢王殿下，愿不愿意将这件事张扬出去了。”

大厅空荡，原本被打磨得光滑如镜的水磨大理石地面积起一层薄灰。  
“我这里既没有热茶也没有炭火，七殿下不在太子府快活，跑来这寒窟做什么？”  
尹昉缓缓坐下，面前只有一杯清淡至极的冷茶。郢王黄景珩头发散乱，陈年的旧袄颜色涣散，眼神阴鸷，仿佛一棵正在枯死的槁木。  
尹昉云淡风轻地一笑：“珩殿下耳聪目明，即使身陷方寸之地，也能手眼通天。在下可真是佩服得紧啊。”  
黄景珩一瞬不瞬地盯着他，忽地发出一声乌鸦般的怪笑：“七殿下，你说，若我那弟弟知道你现在在我这儿，会怎样？”  
尹昉转着案上的素色茶盏，眼睛也不抬：“自然是毒酒、白绫、匕首一并送进郢王府，请珩殿下自选了断。”  
“果然是长生王。”黄景珩低哑的声音宛如鬼魅，“七殿下对自己可真有信心。”  
“如何了？”黄景珩继续问，“七殿下从八年前就开始谋划的大业，现在进展的如何了？”  
“现如今，我晟国外强中干，连我也被拉下水了。我那个傻弟弟，可比我好对付多了。七殿下夜里做梦，是不是都要高兴得坐起来？”  
尹昉神色一冷：“珩殿下，当初是你提出以宛州以北三城为酬，本王才推波助澜，助你除了祁王。可后来呢？你连一个小苏侯都解决不了，还有脸在本王面前怨天尤人？”  
“我怨天尤人？”黄景珩眼里闪着惊异的光，旋即又大笑起来，“七殿下，喝水不忘掘井人呐，你的那些眼线，是怎么埋到丹阳的，你忘了吗？若没我这个废王，我那个弟弟和小苏侯，怎么会连一点蛛丝马迹都找不到？这些年才挖了两个出来？”  
“可又是谁，想要撕毁盟约，断了与鹤影的联系，这才被太子和小苏侯抓到错处，落到这个下场？！”尹昉反问。  
“五城！我许你的可是五城！”黄景珩不可思议，“加上之前，足有八城！长生王，您和您的陛下还想要多少？”  
“我家陛下说，若他是你，早就趁太子年幼的时候逼宫上位了。”尹昉话里藏几分讥讽，“是你自己选了我这条路，你早就知道本王图的是什么，装什么报国为民的贤王。”  
“好好，真好。”黄景珩拍着手，“殿下有这般本事，何不直接问我弟弟要，来求我这个废王？”  
“郢王殿下，本王只问你一句，还想不想活着走出去？”  
黄景珩像一头病狼，桀桀笑了两圈，伏在桌上：“想——当然想——你若是被暗无天日软禁了两年，还不想出去喘口气吗？”  
他曾经盛极一时，权倾天下，如今却像个疯子般，日日困在自己的府邸，苟延残喘。  
尹昉做了个“请”的手势：“那要看殿下写的，够不够走出王府了。”

离开郢王府时，已是暮色四合。随侍牵着马，在不远处安静地候着。  
“你去找使节，我先行一步，得赶紧回端国。”尹昉翻身上马。  
“七殿下为何不一起，您一个人，路上也没个照应……”随侍担忧道。  
“不必，此次回程，越快越好。等过了密林，王将军会派人来接应。”尹昉说，“本王一出这王府，小殿下那儿肯定得到风声了。再不走恐怕就来不及了。”  
“七殿下把这个带上吧。”  
随侍塞了一本册子给尹昉。  
“这是？”  
“小殿下说，您那日择出来的诗词，他都已经亲手抄好了。原本想送别当日亲手交给您，可他想着未必会有正式送别的那一天，就嘱咐小人转交给您了。”  
尹昉捏着薄薄的册子，一怔。  
“你……替我好好谢过他，就说我……从未……”他顿了顿，收紧缰绳，“算了，你早回吧。”  
夕阳的余晖掩在砖瓦楼台之间，晚霞掩在天际，瑰丽如幻。尹昉策马，向远处奔去。他想，丹阳这样好的落日景色，可能再无机会，同黄景瑜一起观赏了。

别苑早在侯府的车架到来前先有了一步动作。  
“传我手谕下去，即刻谴一队亲卫，带长生王回来。”  
黄景瑜又叫住传令官：“切记，不能有一点儿伤！”  
“小殿下！”苏淮匆匆赶来，“小殿下调的哪儿的人？”  
“我的近卫。”黄景瑜疑惑，“怎么了？”  
“还好，还好。”苏淮松了口气，“我怀疑，禁军有内鬼！”  
黄景瑜脸色阴晴不定。  
苏淮拉住他：“小殿下，郢王不能留了，他与外贼勾结，事关国运，陛下虽然缠绵病榻，但此事一定要上报。”  
“苏淮，你想过没有？”黄景瑜问，“尹昉这次，一定拿到了所有他能拿到的。”  
“珩皇兄把持朝政这么多年，父皇虽然把他禁足，但也忌惮他的势力，并未放权。他的党羽盘根错节，余毒未清。这一死，会有多少妖魔鬼怪从地底下爬出来？”  
“我根基不稳，此时找他清算，若边境战事再起，内忧外患，可就不止割地这么简单了……”  
“小殿下，边境，迟早会出事。”苏淮眉头紧蹙，“他们等的，不过就是个由头罢了。”   
他隐约觉得这是一个圈套，绳扣正在收紧，却又不得不往里跳。  
黄景瑜无力地撑住自己。丹阳仿佛一个漩涡，他置身于暴风眼中，洪流滚滚，怎么也挣扎不出。

尹昉并没有直接回湘泉，而是取道西南，一路往谟州去了。  
他算着黄景瑜反应的时间，马不停蹄，好在出城不久王彦霖的亲卫便已经赶到。  
估计丹阳那边怎么也没料到他会先去谟州，一路倒是有惊无险。  
“晟国二十一城的城防，要塞，兵力，粮道，具在这儿了。”尹昉手里的笔杆指着案前一沓厚厚的图册，“花了三天整理出来，王将军可要对得起本王这番辛苦。”  
“这是什么？”  
王彦霖翻看了一会，突然对另一本无名小册子产生兴趣，刚伸出手就被尹昉打：“我的东西，别动。”  
“痛！”  
王彦霖鬼叫。  
尹昉不理他，扯回正题：“二十一城，我们已经拿下了三城，另外五城，过了你这两年敲敲打打，一击即溃。”  
“沿这条路北上，拦坝堵了粮道，便可直接攻到丹阳。王将军，有把握吗？”  
“如果按七殿下所说，只要兵力军需充沛，一路北行，问题不大。”王彦霖翻着图册，“晟与我猜测中的相差不多，八年前的那场战事和经年的内乱损耗太大，徒有个光鲜的外壳。”  
“只是这丹阳城，易守难攻啊。”他指着地图上晟国的都城，“若攻不下，那么丹阳以北，就全无指望。”  
“王将军不必担心。”尹昉笑道，“只要你能攻到丹阳城楼下，晟国禁军霍统领，会与你里应外合的。”  
“他曾是祁王手里的旧人，祁王自尽后倒戈了郢王。后来郢王失势，他在晟太子手里拿不到好处，很轻易便被策反。”  
“只要拿下丹阳，就拿下了整个晟国。”  
“那，我们要以何起事，才名正言顺？”  
王彦霖问。  
“我们的陛下，早就定好了。”尹昉指指自己，“我，辅政亲王，随使团被晟国扣押，发兵征讨，是不是很合乎情理？”  
他浮出一抹疲惫的笑。

寒月还未过去一半，缠绵两年之久的战火终于等到了新的火种。端以征讨辅政亲王为由，发兵攻打晟国。  
隐匿八年的鹤影深深楔进晟国每一个关节，切入骨髓的痛在这个冬日齐齐发作，端兵入境，一路北上，势如破竹。  
苟延残喘的晟国宛如垂暮之年的老人，在积年的沉疴与外力打击之下毫无还手之力，节节败退，竟有城池不作任何抵抗，在端兵兵临城下之时开城投降。  
饶是如此，也有极力奋战的晟军负隅顽抗。等到端军即将攻至丹阳时，又是新的一年寒时。  
“将军，丹阳传来消息，晟太子已经请命，欲挂帅亲征。”  
“胡闹！”  
王彦霖还未发话，尹昉忽地拍案而起：“他去战场上送死吗？让霍统领把他给我扣住！”  
传令官从未见过尹昉发这么大脾气，不知所措地望着王彦霖。王彦霖愣了愣，旋即反应过来：“愣着干嘛，按殿下说的去办！”  
不日，丹阳兵变，晟帝被刺，太子黄景瑜软禁露华殿。  
三日后，小苏侯苏淮领东宫近卫杀入重围，救出太子，二人于城郊被伏。混乱中，苏淮为保太子，以身殉国。  
黄景瑜被生擒，万军从中，千百支羽箭齐齐对准。黄景瑜受制于人，挣扎无果，咽下血沫朗声道：“本宫乃晟国怀瑾太子黄景瑜，还请端国长生王出来一见！”

 

在天愿作比翼鸟，在地愿为连理枝。   
天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。

尹昉听着廊前簌簌的落雪声，看完最后两行，合上册子，轻声问：“亲口说的？”  
“亲口说的。”卫兵回禀道，“就在阵前一直等着殿下。”  
有宫人上前为他披上大氅，尹昉垂下眼：“走吧，去见他。”  
南国从未有过这样大的雪，原来丹阳落雪纷飞的冬日，竟是彻骨的寒。

阵前不知为何起了一阵躁动，有人下令：“放箭！”  
“谁敢！”  
一道清冷的声音劈开混沌。军队中自动让出一条小道，尹昉面色阴冷：“谁敢动他，便从本王的尸体上踏过去！”  
他行至扣押晟太子的士官前，语气不善：“放开他。”  
“这……”  
“放开！”  
士官松开手，黄景瑜没了支撑，虚软着向前跌去。  
“景瑜！”  
尹昉慌忙扶住他，长命随着动作锁掉出衣领，两人一起跌坐在雪地上。  
“你来啦……”  
黄景瑜勉力抬起头，勾出一个虚浮的笑。  
“景瑜别怕，我带你走。”  
尹昉脱下大氅，盖在黄景瑜身上。  
黄景瑜笑了笑，手指轻柔地拂去尹昉脸颊上的泪水：“哭什么，我又不是来怪你的。”  
他自己都没注意到，在看到满身血污的黄景瑜瞬间，豆大的泪水涌出眼眶。  
这冰天雪地里，竟然连眼里湿热的温度都掩了过去。  
“我只是想看看你……”  
黄景瑜费力地笑着，眼神里已经没有了太子的凌厉，那双眼睛乖顺而明亮，像是八年前问他讨糖葫芦的小孩。  
滑落出来的长命锁一下一下拍打着胸口，尹昉紧紧地拥着他：“是我不好，都怪我，我这就带你走。”  
“你要我跟你去哪儿啊？”黄景瑜的声音像是漂浮在空中的雾气，隐隐约约，“我们能去哪儿啊？”  
“我去求皇兄的恩典，让他放了你。你跟我去湘泉，或者留在丹阳我陪着你，只要你愿意，哪里都好，哪里都好。”  
尹昉抱紧他。不知为何，他忽然觉得自己快抓不住黄景瑜了，只能大力地抱着，一刻也不敢松开。  
黄景瑜靠在他身上，好像一丝力气也没有了，听到这些话的时候缓缓睁开眼睛，望着尹昉，一字一句地说：“不，我不愿意。”  
“就像你，是端国的长生王一样，我始终是晟的太子，一个亡国的太子。”  
我负着屈辱，如何过完下半生。  
“不是的景瑜，不是这样……”  
尹昉摇着头，竭力辩解。他读了许多书，此时却什么都忘了，徒劳地做些无用的解释。  
黄景瑜又笑了笑，把尹昉刚刚落出来的长命锁放回他衣间，冷玉冰凉地贴着胸口滚烫的肌肤：“我不成啦，你同我这一份，好好活下去。”  
“你胡说什么……”  
尹昉抓住黄景瑜手腕，怔住了。  
黄景瑜手上，全是血。  
哪儿来的血？  
尹昉低下头，自己淡绿色的衣摆上，不知何时，浸染出一大片殷红。  
全身都在抖，寒意从天灵盖侵袭到脚尖，喉咙被制住，他几乎说不出话：“景瑜……”  
黄景瑜嘴唇发白，却还是笑着，好像在说一件与自己无关的事：“之前逃出来的时候，胸口挨了一刀，刚刚又裂开了……”  
“我带你去找太医！”  
“没用啦，来不及了。”黄景瑜无力地拉住他的袖子，“好痛，我没力气了……”  
“景瑜，怎么办，景瑜……”  
从来没有这样慌乱无助的时刻。尹昉试图捂住黄景瑜的胸口止血，可刺眼的暗红色汩汩地往外涌，怎么也止不住，隔着衣服都能感受到伤口的触目惊心。  
“再抱抱我。”  
黄景瑜虚弱地说。  
尹昉搂住他。  
“哥，下辈子，别欺负我了……”  
黄景瑜抬起头，声音微弱到几乎听不到，最后露出了一个带虎牙的笑。  
他在漫天飞舞的大雪中闭上了眼。  
尹昉从未想过，一个人的生命，在自己怀里一点一点流逝，是什么感受。  
原来人的一生，像是流水，当死亡到来时，无论如何也抓不住，只能眼睁睁地看着它从指缝中流去。  
这个世界上，再也不会有人，用亲吻跟他换糖吃了。

何为万岁？何为长生？  
尹昉想起十六岁那年，老皇帝对他说的这番话。  
他被逼无奈，算计了一生，步步为营，小时候抓不住亲情，到后来也留不住只敢放心里的人。  
老皇帝用封号许他长生，只是这白头还可寄明月，何人与我共长生？


End file.
